The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of firefighting systems and more specifically relates to self-contained firefighting system for use in a passenger vehicle(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people use passenger vehicles to commute between locations. Few motorists carry a fire-extinguisher in their vehicle; and while public-safety personnel (police and highway troopers, firefighters and emergency medical service providers) may have firefighting capability, this capability may be limited and these personnel might or might not arrive at an accident scene in time. Fire trucks and other emergency vehicles respond to the vast majority of fires, but these vehicles may be occupied at other fires and are expensive and cumbersome to use. The best time to control and extinguish a fire is right when it first is ignited. First responders may be able to reach a fire quickly or be on the scene when one starts, but may not have an effective way to control or extinguish the fire. It would be desirable to have a handy on-board firefighting system designed for fast and effective emergency use, one that is able to effectively combat a small to medium size fire.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0055767 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,067 to Esposito; and U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0226726 to Holland. This art is representative of fire-fighting means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a self-contained firefighting system for use in a passenger vehicle system should be user-friendly, safe to operate and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable self-contained firefighting system for use in a passenger vehicle system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.